Hunters and wildlife photographers often use artificial sound-producing devices to mimic the natural sound made by a certain animal for attracting the animal within range of the particular weapon or camera. While many such devices have been devised over the years, the success or failure of the animal call has been largely dependent on the skill of the user. Not only must the user know what sound the particular animal makes, they must also have the skill to produce that particular sound, using the sound-producing device. Thus, to be relatively successful, one must generally be an experienced hunter or photographer, in order to have heard and know what sound to mimic, in addition to being an experienced caller.
Most animal calls currently in use are types of wind instruments which use a vibrating reed-type element which is vibrated by the user blowing into the call. The sound produced is dependent on many variables, such as the type of reed, the size of the call and the sound chamber, the force used in blowing into the call, and the relative positioning of the hands of the user while holding and using the call. The last-mentioned factor is very important since the call must often be cupped in the hands to produce the sound with a low enough tone or pitch to attract certain species. This requirement becomes a disadvantage when the call is successful, as the hunter or photographer may have very little time to release the call and obtain, aim, and fire the weapon or camera.
One such call is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,186 to Shults, et al. for a Sound Producer, issued Sept. 27, 1977. The patentees emphasize the diameter and size of the bore of the sound chamber or barrel, showing an alternative embodiment having an enlarged sound chamber or one flared into a bell shape. This is designed to produce sound that carries a substantial distance, the barrel serving as an amplifier. In the method of use, cupping the hands over the barrel is recommended as a means of producing an undulating call.